EL HOMBRE DEL BASTON
by Magnolia A
Summary: ÉL había esperado años y años para volverla a ver... pero no sabe si ahora ella será capaz de reconocerle... (Minific)
1. EL PASADO REGRESA

_**Hola queridas lectoras! Les deseo que ustedes y ssu familias tengan un 2013 lleno de exito pero sobretodo de slaud ya que con ella todo se obtiene. Aquie les dejo esta historia espero sea de seu agrado... esta historia la publique por vez primera enel grupo AMDA en 2012. Utilice la canción "You and I" interpretada por Kenny rogery el grupo Bee Gees, pueden buscarla en yutube por si les interesa espero sus reviews! Saludos**_

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO. EL PASADO REGRESA**

All the man I am  
You are the reason for me, you help me understand

I´ll be your shelter from the rain that never ends  
Girl, you´ve always got a friend in me

All the love we had  
I should´ve known our love was older than the past  
Throwing my life away on songs I never heard  
Just the speaking of a special word  
I made you die inside but you loved me

_Todo el hombre que soy_

_Tú eres la razón para mí, tú me ayudas a entender_

_Yo seré tu amigo en la lluvia que no termina_

_Nena, tú siempre tendrás un amigo en mí_

_Todo el amor que tenemos_

_Deberías saber que nuestro amor es más viejo que el pasado_

_Desperdiciando mi vida en canciones que canciones que jamás voy a escuchar_

_Solo hablando de esa palabra especial_

_Se que hago que mueras por dentro, pero tú me amas_

* * *

Como lo había hecho los últimos meses estaba esperándola en la banca del jardín por donde ella solía pasar…. Seguía siendo la misma Candy… llena de pecas… con esos ojos rebozantes de ternura…. Solo algo había cambiado en la chica… esas coletas permanentes ya no existían ahora habían dado paso a que lo llevara recogido por una enorme peineta que cuando salía de trabajar quitaba dicha peineta, para que esa cascada de cabello amarillo le cayera por la espalda para sentirse más cómoda… había esperado tanto a que ella le mirara alguna vez… pero ella era tan distraída… ahora siempre cargaba un libro relacionado con su profesión… de repente mientras caminaba le veía hojear los libros que llevaba consigo, sonreír sin motivo aparente… en fin tantas cosas diferentes… a pesar de que sus ojos seguían iguales sus gesto se había vuelto más serio pero seguía siendo adorable… Hasta que después de tanto esperar… un día ella reparo en el…

- Hace un día espectacular…

- Así es señorita…

- Oh! Disculpe usted… soy tan distraída que apenas me doy cuenta de lo que sucede mi alrededor….

- No se preocupe usted… pero siempre tan sonriente y con su uniforme impecable toda la vida… bueno al menos de las veces que le he visto

Candy se sorprendió ante tales palabras… ¿Ya le había visto antes? ¿Desde cuando?

- ¿Me había visto usted antes?

- Si… todos los días a la misma hora…

- Y yo como siempre en la luna…

- Creo que si…

- Jajajajajajaja

- Es verdad… bueno…. Me llamo Candice pero todos me dicen Candy… -ofreciéndole su mano-

- Mucho gusto Candy… mi nombre es Roland…. –dándole su mano-

- Mucho gusto y dígame Roland que hace usted aquí todos los días…

- Me gusta ver el atardecer y aquí me vengo a relajar un rato…

- Eso mismo me gustaría hacer a mi… pero mi familia me espera y no puedo hacerles esperar… pero hoy dije que saldría tarde para darme un tiempo como este

- Es bueno darse tiempo para uno mismo de vez en vez…

- Ya lo creo… pero por favor hábleme de tu no soy tan vieja…

- Entonces haga usted lo mismo conmigo….

- Muy bien…

- Por lo que veo Candy te dedicas a algo relacionado con la medicina…

- Sí así es soy enfermera pediátrica… me gustan mucho los niños…

- Tiene que para estar en esa área…

- ¿Tú a que te dedicas Roland?

- Bueno trabajo cuidando caballos que me encantan y a las finanzas soy bueno con los números…

- Tienes que serlo forzosamente…

- Así como tú y tu gusto por los niños…

- Claro que si…

Ambos rubios rieron de buena gana…

- Tienes una bella sonrisa Candy…

- Muchas gracias Roland… -contesto ella con las mejillas rojas-

- Sabes Candy siento que te conozco desde hace mucho…

- Es curioso a mi me pasa igual…

Candy y su nuevo amigo hablaban mucho… ella no sabía porque esa voz se le hacia tan familiar… era una voz que transmitía tanta serenidad… usaba lentes oscuros entonces no podía apreciar sus ojos… pero su cabello eran tan rubio que brillaba con el sol… y vestía muy elegante… le recordó a Albert…

- Roland ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome pasar?

- Bueno un par de semanas (Claro que mentía)

- Soy muy distraída… bueno no en todo… hay cosas que cuando salgo del hospital me olvido del mundo…

- Te entiendo perfectamente Candy… yo por eso vengo aquí todas las tardes aunque a mi padre no le agrada mucho que lo haga…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno porque este lugar queda un poco lejos de casa a poco mas de treinta y cinco minutos y le preocupa que algo me pase…

- Creo que es algo muy natural… a pesar de que yo caminando estoy a veinte minutos Albert siempre se preocupa mucho por mi…

- ¿Quién es Albert?

- Albert es como mi hermano… ha sido mi mejor amigo toda la vida… a pesar de ser un hombre tan inmensamente rico me ha apoyado siempre… incluso logro que su tía que no me quería ni siquiera un poco me adoptara y ahora gracias a eso tengo una familia… Sabes yo soy huérfana… no se quienes son mis padres biológicos… pero ya no me importa…

- ¡Que bueno que tienes personas así en tu vida!

- ¡Dios padre Roland! son casi la ocho de la noche… ya me voy a casa… pase una linda tarde contigo…

- Yo también Candy… te veré por aquí mañana…

- Seguro que si…

Y con su clásica espontaneidad ella deposito un beso en su mejilla y se alejo corriendo para tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa Andrew… mientras ella se alejaba él se quito las gafas que traía y casi se pone a llorar… tanto tiempo esperando por ella… que ella le notara ahí sentado y al fin había reparado en el… no solo eran meses era años y años esperando verla… seguía siendo casi como la recordaba… solo mas mujer , más madura intelectualmente… si tan solo ella pudiera reconocerlo por quien era en realidad… pero ya habría tiempo para eso… al menos ahora al fin había hablado con ella… y ella hasta le había depositado un beso en la mejilla… aunque solo dios sabe como hizo para contener el impulso de abrazarla, de besarla de hacerle saber que una parte maravillosa de su pasado había vuelto a su presente… pero no podía hacer eso… al menos no por el momento… apeose de aquella banca con un poco de dificultad y se encamino a tomar un taxi que lo llevara de regreso a casa… el primer paso estaba dado y ahora solo restaba esperar…

Por su lado Candy que ya había llegado a casa… estaba como en una especie de ensoñación… hasta Albert le había dicho que estaba mas distraída que de costumbre… ella se excuso diciendo que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan feliz después de un día de trabajo tan pesado….a pesar de que jamás había visto a Roland… él le hacia sentirse segura… era muy extraño porque solo había sentido esa sensación con dos personas la primera vez que les conoció… uno era Albert y el otro era Anthony… y con este pensamiento en la memoria se dispuso a dormir….


	2. ROLAND

**Hola! Chicas gracias por tan Buena acogida… alas que tienen inbox ya les respondí sus reviews.. y responder a las que hicieron favor de dejar un review pero no se porque no aparece en el perfil pero que llego a mi correo personal.**

**Ale Mia: Agradezco que este pequeño aporte te este gustando y te haya llamado la atención, créeme que aquí hay muy buenas historias de Anthony gracias por escribir. Gracias por leer y escribir.**

**Noemi Cullen: Gracias nena de verdad por tus palabras!**

**Gris: Pues voy a actualizar ya! Gracias por tus palabras**

**Tambien a ti mi lector anónimo.**

_**Una pregunta chicas… este mini tiene cinco capítulos y un epilogo… ¿quieren que lo publique un capitulo por día para mas rápido? Saludos**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. ROLAND**

And don't believe the world  
No, the world can't give us paradise  
When you make your love to me  
Till I just could not see the light

As long as I got you  
As long as I got me  
As long as we got you and I

_No le creas al mundo_

_No, el mundo no nos puede dar el paraíso_

_Cuando me muestras tu amor_

_Hasta entonces no podía ver la luz_

_Mientras yo te tenga_

_Mientras me tengas tú a mi_

_Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro_

Desde aquel encuentro en el parque con quien dijo llamarse "Roland" habían pasado dos semanas sin que le hubiera visto en la banca acostumbrada… hasta pensó en que estaba en otra banca pero nada… no sabía porque se sentía tan decepcionada… en fin continuaba con sus labores… y un día que estaba cubriendo a una incapacidad de una compañera en urgencias se encontró con una sorpresa…

- ¿Qué le sucede a este chico? –preguntó Candy-

- Creo que se fracturo la mano –le respondió una voz masculina-

- Vamos a ver lo llevare con un médico…

Candy no pudo hacer lo que dijo… una compañera le dijo que ella lo haría…

- Su amigo estará bien…

- ¿Candy?

- …

- ¿No me reconoces sin mis gafas?

- ¿Roland?

- Si…

- ¡Oh! –le abraza-

- A mi también me da gusto verte Candy… -correspondiendo a su abrazo-

- Disculpa tanta efusividad…

- No, Candy no digas eso…

- Tú amigo estará bien…

- Yo sé… Candy si me disculpas tengo que tomar asiento… fue una caminata larga y no me asientan bien…

- Toma asiento por allá…

Una enfermera de edad le dijo a Candy que tomara su receso… ella accedió entonces se percató de algo que no había notado antes… Roland usaba un hermoso bastón que parecía ser de cristal… tenía problemas en su pierna izquierda y rengueaba un poco… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

- Lamento haber hecho que tomaras tu receso antes…

- Ya casi era hora…

- Sabes esta pierna aun no me deja hacer caminatas largas pero no había otra manera de llegar aquí…

- Roland seré indiscreta si te pregunto ¿Qué te paso?

- No, Candy no hay indiscreción en ello… tuve un accidente con un caballo… de milagro no me mate… pero una parte del caballo me cayó encima de mi pierna y tengo esta secuela…

De repente Candy se puso pálida…caída de caballo… igual que Anthony… solo que el no había tenido su suerte… tenia tanto tiempo sin pensar en ello… pero desde entonces detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con equinos… el cambio de semblante de Candy no paso inadvertido para Roland…

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si… lo que pasa es que ya me sentí incomoda por traerte recuerdos tan dolorosos…

- No tengas pena por mi Candy… es algo que se supera… pude haber muerto… así que solo doy gracias porque sobreviví… claro que fueron meses largos para la recuperación pero mírame aquí estoy…

- Después de lo que te paso no se como puedes seguir trabajando con caballos…

- No fue culpa del caballo, ni tampoco falta de pericia de mi parte… fue un accidente… además me permiten relajarme…claro que no podre montar uno nunca más pero no importa…

- Anthony deberías de alejarte de los caballos…

- ¿Anthony? … ¿Quién es Anthony?

Hasta que el le dijo ¿Quién es Anthony? Candy se había dado cuenta que le había dicho "Anthony" en vez de "Roland"…

- ¿Te dije Anthony?

- Si…

- Hacia tanto tiempo que no salía ese nombre de mis labios…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es Anthony?

- Anthony era el chico más maravilloso que hubiera conocido jamás… murió hace muchos años… un caballo lo tumbo y murió…

- Ahora entiendo tu palidez cuando te conté de mi accidente te traje dolorosos recuerdos… ¿le querías mucho?

- Lo quería y aun lo quiero… jamás le olvide… pero todo lo relacionado con los caballos desde entonces… no me agrada…

De repente ella pudo verle a los ojos… azules, azules como el cielo… como los ojos de Albert… como los del propio Anthony…

- Tienes los ojos azules... Anthony también tenía ojos azules…

- Lamento que Anthony también tuviera el color de mis ojos…

- Tienen muchas coincidencias… el accidente en el cabello, el color de ojos… y también la sonrisa…

- Siento traerte tristes recuerdos…

- No…

Candy iba a ser más explicita en su respuesta pero le avisaron a la ojiverde que su receso había terminado y que Roland podía llevarse a su amigo que solo se había torcido la mano…

- Candy… ¿sería demasiado pedirte que tomaras café conmigo?

- No me encantaría…

- ¿Te parece mañana cuando salgas?

- Perfecto así puedo avisar a casa…

- Paso por ti…

- Gracias… hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana…

Candy se alejo de ahí rápidamente, mientras Roland iba con su amigo…

- Esa enfermera es bella Rol…

- Muy bella… pero anda vamos… tenemos que ir pronto a tu casa y el camino es largo…

- Sí…

- Aquí tienes tu bastón…

- Gracias…

Roland llevo a su amigo a su casa para que continuara recuperándose y el en su casa se quedo en su jardín a seguir soñando… casi podía sentirse feliz… además era obvio que ella no se había dado cuenta antes de ese bastón que ahora usaba…

- Candy mi querida Candy… yo tampoco he cambiado tanto… salvo por este bastón que ahora llevo… pronto sabrás que Anthony y yo somos la misma persona…


	3. ANTHONY & ROLAND

**Chicas! Gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia y a petición popular jajaja será un capitulo diario, si que si no pasa otra cosa el domingo terminaríamos de publicar… a ti mi lector anónimo gracias también por leer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. ANTHONY Y ROLAND**

I won't let you down  
No better love will be there when you turn around  
I'll be living for you till the ocean turns to sand  
There will never be any man  
Could love you just the way that I love you...

So don't believe the world  
No the world can't give us paradise  
In the eye within the storm  
When I just could not make it through the night

_No te dejare caer_

_Un amor mejor estará ahí cuando des vuelta_

_Estaré viviendo para ti hasta que el océano vuelva a la arena_

_Entonces no abra ningún hombre_

_Podría solo amarte como te amo ahora_

_Así que no creas en el mundo_

_No, el mundo no puede darnos el paraíso_

_En el ojo sin la tormenta_

_Cuando solo no podemos atravesar la noche_

* * *

Anthony el guapo Anthony quien tan solo dos años después de aquel accidente que para todos había sido mortal… había recuperado la conciencia después de un coma profundo… para sorpresa de su padre que había logrado que los Andrew no intervinieran en esto… ni siquiera Albert Andrew sabía que su sobrino preferido no murió nunca…

Los médicos creían que Anthony podría tener graves problemas neurológicos… pero después de muchos estudios pudieron determinar que por fortuna no era así… solo no había podido recuperar la movilidad total y perfecta de su pierna izquierda… tendría que usar bastón toda la vida… su padre Vincent se entristeció pero su hijo le había respondido que era un precio bajo comparado con su vida…

Llegó un momento cumbre… cuando Anthony preguntó por Candy a Vincent… fue un momento muy duro para él saber que para Candy había muerto… y no solo para él sino para todos los Andrew… su padre considero que era mejor así… porque la verdad Elroy Andrew así lo había decidido pero se había visto mas inteligente que ella y dándole un gran golpe… accedió a ello pero se lo llevo lejos de ella… para evitar manipulación de su parte… lo único que sentía Vincent era alejarlo de William Albert, de sus primos y de Candy… para Anthony fue muy difícil asimilarlo… pero no había nada que hacer… además llevaría meses de larga terapia para poder recuperar la movilidad de su pierna…

Pasaron unos cinco años más desde que despertara del coma para que pudiera regresar a Chicago….su padre Vincent no estaba muy de acuerdo… pero Anthony tenía razón al decir que no podía esconderse siempre… que era muy triste no haber podido estar con la familia en la muerte de Stear… ni con la bella Candy a pesar de que sabía muy bien que tuvo el corazón destrozado por el famoso actor Terrence Graham que ahora estaba casado con una que también era actriz Susana Marlowe… Sabia por su padre que Candy trabajaba de enfermera en un Hospital muy prestigiado… le había dicho a su padre que no se acercaría a Candy como Anthony no quería matar a la chica de un infarto… sino como "Roland" como un amigo que tuvo en la rehabilitación y que había muerto hacia poco tiempo… sabía que Candy pasaba todas las tardes por el parque cerca del hospital… estuvo mucho tiempo en una banca sin que ella se percatara de su presencia… empezaba a impacientarse… pero al fin ella lo vio… sintió que estallaría su corazón de alegría… si tan solo no usara el bastón hubiera corrido… pero no debía espantarla… ahora se arreglaba para ir a verla…

Por su lado la ojiverde estaba inexplicablemente nerviosa… Albert que la protegía tanto dijo que estaría ahí con ella para conocer al hombre que la tenía en las nubes...

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde… y ella aunque iba con su uniforme… se había arreglado de manera distinta... un poco de sombra en los ojos y colorete en los labios… Albert había estado en el hospital media hora antes por si el famoso "Roland" aprecia antes…. Pero parecía que el gustaba de la puntualidad inglesa… porque llego a las seis en punto por Candy... preguntó a una enfermera por ella…. Quien le dijo que iría por la rubia Albert escucho y se le acercó…

- ¿Roland? –preguntó la voz de Albert-

- Si… ¿Quién pregunta? –dijo Anthony de espaldas-

- William Albert Andrew…. Tío de Candy…

Roland o Anthony sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal… William Albert Andew… nada mas y nada menos que su tío… dios mío años y años sin verlo… si estaba ahí era porque estaba preocupado por Candy… tomo fuerza para voltear y no saltarle encima…

- Mucho gusto Señor William…Roland Brown… -dándole su mano-

- Mucho gusto –dándole también su mano-

De repente Albert se percato que Roland usaba un bastón… Candy nunca lo menciono….

- Señor Andrew…. Seguramente esta aquí por Candy…

- Es verdad… Nome gustaría que nadie abusara de ella…

- Señor Andrew créame que mis intenciones con su sobrina son nobles y sinceras… además… ¿Cree que un cojo pueda hacerle algo?

- ¿Qué dice?

- Véame bien… no crea que utilizo este bastón por verme elegante… realmente lo necesito… estoy mal de mi pierna izquierda…

La conversación fe interrumpida por la enfermera que había ido por Candy… que lo disculpara pero que tardaría unos quince minutos… Anthony dijo que no había problema al alejarse la enfermera continuo hablando con Albert…

- Señor Andrew… si no le molesta… no puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie… ¿nos sentamos?

Albert observo con detenimiento y efectivamente Roland cojeaba de la pierna que le había dicho…

- Señor Andrew… no soy un mafioso… ni nada por el estilo… ni un ladrón… solo quiero ser ladrón del corazón de Candy…

- ¿Qué dice usted?

- Que yo amo a Candy desde siempre…

- ¿Desde siempre? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿La pierna que tiene mal le afecta el cerebro? Y me disculpo por lo último…

- No me ofende señor Andrew…pero le voy a explicar… yo conozco a Candy desde niño… y ella me conoce a mi… incluso usted me conoce desde niño también…

- No recuerdo a nadie en nuestras vidas, de Candy y mía a nadie con el nombre de Roland…

- Desde luego que no con ese nombre…Yo soy Anthony Brower…

Albert casi se va de espaladas cuando escucho eso… ¿Se sentía mal o que pasaba?

- ¿Qué dice usted?

- Tío William… soy yo Anthony… véame bien y encontrara algo que no le hará tener dudas de quien soy…

Albert hizo lo que el extraño le decía… lo observo bien… al notar la mirada de su tío se puso de pie para que este pudiera verle… era alto como los Andrew lo eran en general… de cabello más bien amarillo como Rosemary… sus ojos azules.. como azul es el cielo… Rosemary siempre dijo que ver a los ojos a Anthony era como verlo a él también… porque ambos…tenían los ojos tan azules como el cielo… necesitaba verle el rostro mas detenidamente…. Y finalmente encontró la prueba indudable… Anthony tenía una pequeña cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho… y ahí estaba… Albert no lo podía creer… era Anthony hecho ya todo un hombre… igual que siempre solo que ahora usaba un bastón para caminar…

- ¡Anthony!

- ¡Tío William-

Tío y sobrino se fundieron en un prolongado abrazo… se habían dejado de ver hacia muchísimos años… ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

- Dime que no estoy soñando…

- No estas soñando…

- Tenemos tanto que platicar tío… pero primero quiero hablar con Candy…

- ¿Vas a decirle quien eres?

- Esa es la idea… pero primero necesito saber que tanto me recuerda…

- Anthony…

- Tío después hablamos… escucho pasos…

Efectivamente Candy se acercaba a ellos…

- ¿Albert?

- Hola Candy…

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

- Ya sabes, además te dije que vendría…

- Por eso te quiero tanto…

- Hola Roland…

- Hola…

- Creo que ya se conocen…

- Sí…

- ¿Ya te convenciste que Roland no es peligroso para mi?

- Sí… discúlpame…

- No Albert sabes que te agradezco siempre todo lo que haces por mi…

- Bueno Candy váyanse ya…

- Hasta luego señor Andrew…

- Hasta luego

Albert vio alejarse a los rubios con el corazón hinchado de dicha y deseándole a Candy la serenidad porque ese día cambiaria su vida….


	4. ANTHONY Y CANDY

**Chicas gracias por seguir leyendo esta loquera. Permítanme agradecer a dos chicas que no tienen inbox, Aide22 gracias por leer y Noemí ya leí tus dudas y una vez terminando de publicar este minific acalarare las dudas de algunas de ustedes que me han hecho llegar. Gracias por su paciencia y también a ti mi lector anónimo. Buen fin de semana**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4. ANTHONY Y CANDY.**

As long as I got you  
As long as I got me  
As long as we got you and I

So don't believe the world  
No the world can't give us paradise  
In the eye within the storm  
When I just could not make it through the night

Mientras te tenga

Mientas me tengas tu a mi

Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro

_Así que no creas en el mundo_

_No, el mundo no puede darnos el paraíso_

_En el ojo sin la tormenta_

_Cuando solo no podemos atravesar la noche_

* * *

- Roland lamento que Albert se haya aparecido así…

- No digas eso… si yo tuviera una prima como tú hubiera hecho lo mismo… además se ve que te quiere mucho… como una hermana

- Claro como yo lo quiero él… disculpa Roland por este atuendo…

- Tu te ves preciosa con todo… así que no te disculpes…

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A una cafetería cerca…

- ¿Puedes caminar?

- Candy estoy lisiado y es verdad que las caminatas largas me afectan… pero no es tanto…

- Perdón por subestimarte… lo siento…

- No, me agrada que te preocupes por mi…

- Caminemos…

Anthony y Candy caminaban rumbo a la cafetería que él había elegido… era maravilloso estar con ella y si podía ese mismo día sabría quien era en realidad… Pero todo por partes…

- Hemos llegado pecosa…

- ¿Pecosa? ¿Me has dicho pecosa?

- Sí… ¿Por qué?

- Hacía años que nadie me decía eso… además según yo mis pecas se notan menos que hace unos años… tuviste que ser muy observador…

- Lo soy… me tuve que volver después de meses en cama…

La cafetería que Anthony había elegido era una cafetería pequeña pero muy acogedora…

- Roland no sabía que existía este lugar…

- Casi nadie lo sabe… tiene muy poco tiempo… permíteme (acercándole la silla)

- Gracias Roland…

"Roland" tomo asiento enfrente de la bella Candy que estaba inexplicablemente nerviosa…

- ¿Qué deseas tomar Candy?

- Un te verde… de favor…

- Claro… voy por el…

Roland se apeo de la silla y fue directamente a la pequeña barra de la cafetería a ordenar el te verde de Candy y su café descafeinado… regreso en menos de cinco minutos a lado de la rubia…

- Aquí tienes tu té Candy…

- Gracias…

- No… el agradecido soy yo, porque tienes tan poco tiempo de conocerme y aquí estas conmigo…

- Me inspiraste mucha confianza desde el principio si no, no hubiera aceptado…

- Cuéntame un poco de ti Candy…

- Creo que ya sabes lo esencial… soy hija adoptiva de Elroy Andrew, prima de William Albert Andrew y de Archibald Cromwell, soy enfermera pediatrica y soltera…

- ¿Pero tendrás algún novio?

- No… ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- Bueno solo vivo con mi padre que fue marino durante mucho tiempo… capitán de barco ha decir verdad, se retiro desde mi accidente y ahora ayuda en el entrenamiento de futuros capitanes de barco… no tengo hermanos y mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño…

Candy estaba muy pensativa… hijo de un capitán de barco… su madre murió cuando niño… como Anthony…

- Un dólar por tus por tus pensamientos…

- Es que tienes muchas coincidencias con Anthony… su padre también era capitán de barco y la madre de Anthony murió cuando él era muy niño…

- ¿Tu quisiste mucho Anthony verdad?

- Sí… mucho…

- Ojala alguien me quisiera así a mi… pero parece ser que este bastón les hace sentir lástima por mi…

- ¡Oh! No te sientas así Roland… eres un hombre tan atractivo que ese bastón no es impedimento para que alguien te ame…

- ¿De verdad Candy?

- Claro…

- Sabes quisiera poder creerte pero sabes siempre que intento acercarme a una chica, puedo sentir su lástima… hay algunas cosas que no puedo hacer como bailar o correr en un día de campo…. Y eso es impedimento para ellas…

- Son unas tontas… el físico si bien es importante a la postre se da uno cuenta que no lo es todo… hay otras cualidades…

- De verdad eres una mujer excepcional…

- No lo soy…

- Candy… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Serías capaz de amarme a pesar de que soy un lisiado?

- Roland por dios olvida eso… creo que eso te causa un gran trauma… se que es muy difícil olvidarlo… pero quien te quiera te querrá a pesar de todo…

- Candy… no has contestado mi pregunta…

- Yo ya no puedo volver a amar…

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo ya he amado y en esas ocasiones no me ha ido nada bien…

- ¿Seré indiscreto si pregunto que te paso?

- Anthony murió frente a mis ojos y Terry… bueno tuvo que cumplir su deber moral con Susana…

Los verdes ojos de Candy se aguitaron un poco…

- Candy soy un tonto por hacerte recordar cosas tristes…

- Ni lo menciones… solo que hacia tiempo que nos los recordaba juntos... Anthony como ya te había dicho murió en un accidente de caballo muy joven frente a mis ojos… Terry… al cual seguro conoces porque todo mundo lo conoce es Terry Graham… el famoso actor de Broadway…

- No digas más Candy… conozco la historia de Graham…

- Pues todo eso me dejo un corazón que no desea sufrir más…

- Entonces nos parecemos pecosa…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sabes yo también perdí un amor…. Sabes así como tú ella fue testigo de mi accidente… yo escuchaba que ella lloraba y me llamaba pero yo sentía tanto dolor que por mucho que lo deseara no podía yo abrir los ojos… cuando al fin lo hice supe que para ella había muerto… al pasar los años… conocí a una chica que al principio no le importaba mi cojera… pero todo fue una broma pesada… sus amigos se burlaron de mi cuando me vieron en una fiesta… me hicieron burlas muy hirientes por el bastón… aguante sus burlas… y me salí de ahí… claro que después de salir me desmorone… ella disfruto tanto la broma… que ni siquiera intento disculparse… llore mucho… porque la quise mucho… tiempo después no se que paso que ella me busco… yo no lo acepte nunca verla más… acepte disculpas que ella ofreció por carta…

Mientras Anthony contaba su historia amorosa… Candy no podía quitar de su cabeza el recuerdo de ver a Anthony caer del caballo… ella fue la única testigo… ¿Cómo era posible tantas coincidencias? Por su lado él la observaba detenidamente… Candy era una mezcla de confusión de sentimientos…. Incluso desato la cinta que sostenía su enorme cabellera…

- ¿Estas bien Candy?

- Sí…

- No, no lo estas…. Tiemblas…

Anthony se apeo de su silla para ir con ella que en efecto temblaba…. El sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía a la rubia… se acerco delicadamente a la ojiverde… tratando que sus miradas se encontraran…. Finalmente lo logro… la mirada verde y la mirada azul se hallaron… fue una larga contemplación… Anthony ya no encontraba la manera de decirle que era él su Anthony…. Creyó que la única manera era que lo viera en sus ojos… Candy se perdió en el azul de esa mirada que transmitía tanta paz, serenidad y tranquilidad… solo otros dos pares de ojos azulinos le habían transmitido tales cosas…. Los ojos de Albert y los de Anthony… los ojos de Terry siempre era como un mar lleno de furia… de repente ella observo una cicatriz en el rostro de Roland… justo debajo de su ojo…. Se alejo aterrorizada… y grito en forma desesperada…

- ¡Anthony!...

Después salio corriendo del lugar… mientras Anthony trataba de seguirla… y diciéndole a las personas que la detuvieran…


	5. EL HOMBRE DEL BASTON

**Queridas lectoras: Aquí tienen el último capitulo de este minific…. Gracias por sufrirlo conmigo y para no hacerles esperar muchos publicare también el epilogo de la historia gracias por leer!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. EL HOMBRE DEL BASTON.**

As long as I got you  
As long as I got me  
As long as we got you and I

Mientras te tenga

Mientas me tengas tu a mi

Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro

* * *

Anthony se sintió frustrado…. En esos momentos odiaba su cojera para poder alcanzarla… por fortuna para él antes de que lograra salir del lugar… choco con una persona y él había llega ahí lo más rápido que pudo…

- Candy por favor…

Pero todo aquello no había detenido a la rubia salio corriendo y llorando tomo un taxi… Anthony sabía a donde iba ella a la casa Andrew… se regreso a pagar el consumo en la cafetería y el mismo tomo un taxi a la que fue su casa. Candy no podía creer lo que acaba de descubrir no podía ser… simplemente no podía ser… los muertos no vuelven… en su mente volvían los recuerdos de la caída del cabello de Anthony… ella llamándole con desesperación y él sin responderle… lo duro que fue superar la muerte de aquel muchacho…

Anthony no la pasaba mejor… sabía que ella estaba en total estado de shock… el lo estaría de igual forma si supiera que alguien que ha creído muerto de repente aparece en su vida a decirle que no murió…

Candy entro corriendo a la casa Andrew… todos dormían salvo Albert que como siempre le ocurría con Candy se quedo esperándola… tenía el presentimiento que algo le iba a pasar… lo supo cuando ella entre corriendo a la casa…

- ¿Candy?

- Albert… -corriendo a sus brazos-

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? –abrazándola-

- Albert… creo que me he vuelto loca…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Y Roland?

- A eso voy… Roland… Roland es Anthony…

- ¿Qué dices Candy? –tratando de averiguar como lo había sabido-

- Albert…

- Mejor sentémonos y me cuentas…

Candy se sentó y empezó a contarle a Albert…

- Albert… estábamos hablando de nuestras vidas Roland y yo… de repente el comenzó a decir cosas de su vida que se parecía a la vida de Anthony... de repente lo vi a los ojos y descubrí algo sorprendente… una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho… entonces lo comprendí… ¡trato de decirme con la conversación que era el! Eso no puede ser Albert…

Y la rubia comenzó a llorar otra vez…

- Desahógate pequeña…

Mientras la ojiverde lloraba con Albert… Anthony se había detenido en el jardín de las rosas… hacía tantos y tantos años que no estaba en ese lugar… era maravilloso… volver a ver y oler aquellas flores… tan bellos recuerdos y tristes también… Lakewood su hogar… en ese momento la pierna que tenía mal no le molestaba… ya venía siendo hora que todo mundo supiera de su existencia… toco la puerta… pero cosa extraña nadie de la servidumbre estaba… abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Candy con su tío…

- Tío William…

Al escuchar la voz de quien hablaba por instinto Candy subió corriendo a su recamara…

- Candy… grito Anthony con desesperación…

- Vamos Anthony… espera…

- Tío…

- Trata de entenderla… esta en shock por fortuna vino para acá…

- Tío…

- Vamos siéntate que esas caminatas no te hacen bien… relájate…

- Espero que entienda que no es cosa mía…

- Lo hará dale tiempo…

- Pero tu tío lo tomaste con tanta naturalidad…

- No, simplemente yo soy menos impresionable que ella y mas fuerte para soportar ciertas cosas…

- Mi sobrino querido…

- Tío…

Anthony comenzó a llorar en brazos de su tío como Candy lo hiciera momentos antes… era demasiado todo lo que él tenía guardado no era solo un momento como Candy habían sido años… cuando al fin Anthony se tranquilizo Albert le preguntó…

- Mi querido Anthony… ¿Qué paso después de esa caída del caballo?

- Tío es una larga y cansada historia…

- Pero a mi me gustaría oírla…

La voz que había dicho eso era nada más y nada menos que la de Candy quien bajaba de las escaleras de la mansión…

- ¡Candy! –dijeron al unísono el par de rubios-

Una Candy más serena y relajada observaba detenidamente a Anthony al hombre que ahora era Anthony… lo observaba con detenimiento…. Era alto muy alto como Albert, como los primos escoceses de Albert… el cabello rubio muy rubio que parecía ser mas bien del color de la mantequilla, un par de ojos azules que siempre reflejaban la paz y tranquilidad del cielo… un cielo sin nubes…. Que reflejaban tantas y tantas cosas… al verse observado por el par de ojos pardos se había puesto de pie como lo había hecho cuando Albert era quien lo miraba detenidamente… Anthony se veía exactamente igual que cuando "murió" salvo que ahora si era posible el hombre era más guapo que el adolescente que ella dejo de ver… incluso a sus ojos.. ese bastón lo hacía lucir como un hombre muy interesante… como solía hacer con Albert ella corrió a los brazos de Anthony…

- ¡Anthony!

- ¡Candy!

El la recibió con mucho cariño….

- ¿Cómo es posible esto Anthony?

Albert interrumpió el coloquio de la pareja que se acababa de reencontrar…

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero creo que es hora de saber como es posible que yo que soy el patriarca de esta familia no sepa algo tan delicado como que estas vivo…

- Antes de platicar… ¿Dónde esta la tía abuela y Archie?

- Ambos duermen…

- Me gustaría que ellos estuvieran ahora aquí… sobretodo la tía abuela para que tenga la oportunidad de defenderse…

- ¿Qué quieres decir sobrino?

- Que ella era la única que sabía que yo no había muerto… pero por eso mismo quiero que ella este aquí…

- Muy bien sobrino… pero creo que las explicaciones tendrán que ser mañana… la tía abuela no esta muy bien de salud y puede afectarle despertarla así…

- Esta bien tío… entonces regresara mañana…

- Anthony es noche… no quiero que te expongas…

- Tío… pero mi papa puede preocuparse si no llego a la casa…

- ¿Vincent esta aquí?

- Sí tío…

- Vaya cuantas sorpresas…

- Entiendo sobrino… entonces yo mismo te llevare a tu casa y mañana temprano regresas para que podamos platicar…

- Esta bien…

- Anthony yo…

- Sshh… no digas nada pecosa… tendremos tío de sobra para platicar… -tiernamente deposito un beso en su mejilla-

- Hasta mañana pecosa…

- Hasta mañana…

Albert salio con su sobrino para tomar uno de los tantos automóviles que tenían los Andrew… en el camino platicaron brevemente…

- Me parece increíble que la tía supiera todo…

- Es un historia que quiero contar delante de ella…

- Tienes razón en eso…

- ¿Por qué decidiste revelar tu existencia?

- Porque no me parecía justo esconder esto por mas tiempo… además se que Candy esta libre para amar…

- ¿Has estado al tanto de su vida?

- Sí… pero ya habláremos de eso tío… mira allá es mi casa…

- Estas muy cerca de Lakewood…

- Sí…

- Llegara a mi casa, platicare con mi padre y mañana a la hora que terminen de desayunar… estaré ahí…

Albert detuvo el auto para que su sobrino pudiera bajar del mismo… y regreso de inmediato a Lakewood… donde Albert y Candy dormían con cierta ansiedad… para que finalmente el sol saliera… como era viernes que era su día descanso se esmero en su arreglo… era Anthony su chico de las rosas quien regresaba a su vida y merecía un gran bienvenida… Bajo con toda naturalidad al desayuno… el cual transcurrió con la calma acostumbrada… hasta que alguien del servicio le anunció a Albert que Roland Brown deseaba verlo…

- Hazlo pasar Mary…

- Como ordene señor…

- ¿Quién es Roland Brown, William?

- Un viejo amigo tía… ahora mismo se lo presentare…

- Buenos días…

- Buenos días…Roland…

Anthony iba vestido en forma impecable… llevaba un traje azul marino… y un bastón del mismo color… Archie sintió una extraña sensación… noto cierto parecido con su tío William… solo había una persona así… Anthony…

- Veo que usted esta igual que siempre tía abuela… los años no pasan por usted

- ¿Pero que dice usted?

- Vamos tía… ¿Este bastón me hace ver tan diferente?

- ¡Anthony!

- ¡Archie mi querido Archie!

Los primos que eran como hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo muy largo y hubo una que otra lágrima… eran tantos y tantos años sin verse…

- Anthony mi querido primo Anthony luces igual que la última vez que nos vimos… -aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-

- No… Archie… no como siempre…

De repente Archie se percato que su primo ahora usaba un bastón para caminar…

- ¿Y ese bastón?

- Pues lo necesito… pero quizás la tía abuela pueda explicarte…

Elroy estaba blanca como una hoja de papel… jamás pensó que Anthony se presentaría así sin más delante de ella… haber ocultado todos estos años que el vivía le había resultado tortuoso… pero mucho más tortuoso fue que Vincent se lo llevo lejos de ella…

- Tía creo que nos debe una explicación a todos – dijo seriamente Candy-

- Yo…

- Tía yo le ayudare por si tiene mala memoria… empezaremos por el momento que estaba yo en el hospital después de mi caída…

- Ten piedad de mi hijo…

- Tía perdonenme ¿Pero usted la tuvo por mi? No… todo por alejarme de Candy… y al alejarme de ella me alejo de Archie y de Stear al nunca volví a ver gracias a su necedad…

Anthony estaba desconocido para todos… el siempre noble y tierno Anthony se transformó en alguien serio, lleno de coraje y se escuchaba herido… muy herido… incluso su cálida mirada azul ahora se veía fría como el hielo… mientras Elroy seguía sin hablar…

- Tía mientras voy a sentarme para que pueda pensar bien lo que va a decir…

El chico de las rosas tomo asiento como dijo e invito a Archie a hacerlo que era el que se había apeado para abrazarle…

- Bueno tía te esperamos…

Tomando fuerzas de flaqueza Elroy empezó a hablar…

- Bueno después de la caída del caballo yo fui la primera en llegar al lugar ya que fue a mi a quien avisaron primero… Candice estaba ahí desmayada sobre el cuerpo de Anthony que parecía muerto… iba conmigo mi chofer de confianza que si bien recuerdan después de ello lo mande directo a su pías origen… me dijo que Anthony estaba vivo… pero con un pulso muy débil... fuimos al hospital de forma inmediata… dejamos a Candice en la casa… nadie nos vio porque todos se encaminaron al lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente… ya en el hospital estaba Vincent Brower… no se como lo supo pero ahí estaba… el médico dijo que fortuna Anthony vivía pero que había caído en coma… en uno muy profundo… al oír eso… yo pensé que Anthony no sobreviviría… y los médicos pensaban igual porque una persona que entra en estado así es muy difícil que despierte… le propuse a Vincent que lo hiciéramos pasar por muerto… dudo un momento pero acepto… menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando después del "funeral" Vincent se había llevado a su hijo lejos.. nunca supe el destino…

Y así termino su relato Elroy que se puso a llorar como una niña… ninguno de los presentes le había visto llorar nunca…

- Tía yo no se como pudo hacer eso…

- William, Anthony, Archie, Candice… créanme que no lo hice por mal o algo así… pensé que era lo mejor… por favor discúlpenme…

- Bueno… tía por lo que respecta a mí que soy el más afectado puedo decirle que la perdono pero eso no significa olvidar…

- Anthony…

- Bueno creo que los demás están demasiado consternados para decir algo…. Pero yo puedo continuar la historia…

- Anthony antes de que continúes con el relato…voy a hablar tanto por Candy, Archie y en mi nombre también… tía ya le hemos perdonado pero como bien dice Anthony no significa olvidar… continua sobrino…

- Gracias tío… pues bien… yo recuerdo que Candy me llamaba pero yo no podía abrir los ojos… estuve dos años en coma… y papa me contó lo que ya oyeron de la tía… fueron meses y meses de larga terapia… fue un momento muy amargo y difícil enterarme de la verdad… pero como dijo mi padre tenia que concentrarme en mi recuperación… y solo quedo esta cojera en mi pierna izquierda y para eso uso este bastón…

- Pero si es posible te hace ver mucho más atractivo ese bastón…

- ¿De veras Candy?

- Sí…

- Muchachos… yo…

- Tía… usted pagara su maldad no se como… ya esta perdonada… solo espero no estropee de aquí en adelante lo que siga en las vidas de todos…

Elroy estaba demasiado contrariada como para decir algo y subió en silencio y con lágrimas a su habitación… Anthony pidió hablar a solas con Candy… Albert le dijo que usaran el despacho y tomaran el tiempo necesario... el par de rubios se encamino a dicho despacho…

- Candy… mi bella Candy…

- Anthony…

- Dime algo pecosa…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Existe algún rincón en tu corazón para este hombre?

- ¡Por Dios! Siempre lo ha habido… vamos nunca has salido de él… Terry te tuvo celos y mis posteriores novios también… Anthony siempre estuvo en mi corazón… a pesar de que sabía que no le vería nunca más…

- ¿Es verdad eso Candy?

- No tengo porque mentirte…

- Candy también siempre has estado dentro de mi… a pesar de mis novias siempre busque los ojos de Candy…

- ¡Anthony!

En un gesto inesperado ella se abalanzo a sus brazos tan fuerte que casi lo tira… el no pudo resistir no solo abrazarla, también le robo un beso… largo y apasionado… un beso demandante… y lo mejor es que ella también le respondía con la misma pasión… ¿Cuatas veces había soñado lo que estaba sucediendo?

- Mi querida Candy… perdóname…

- No… para nada… era algo que yo también quería… y puedo decirte que ya se tus dudas… te puedo responder que siempre… siempre te tuve conmigo en mi corazón, en mis pensamientos… todo lo iluminabas tú… en todas mis parejas buscaba algo de ti…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Alguna vez te olvidaste de mí?

- Nunca mi pequeña revoltosa… por eso regrese a Chicago… por ti… porque mi vida era un infierno sabiendo que vivías…

- Hiciste muy bien…

- Candy quiero que sepas que no he sido un santo… y que quizás mi carácter sea vuelto un tanto agrio y que quizás tenga complejos por esta pierna… pero te aseguro que mi corazón siempre ha latido por ti…

- Mi querido chico de las rosas… se que lo que te paso… aquella broma pesada te afecto y que quizás muy en el fondo de tu corazón sientes que tu cojera es un impedimento para amarte… no… yo te he amado siempre… y ese bastón no hace más que luzcas mas interesante para mi… no podrás bailar o montar… pero hay tantas cosas que podemos compartir…

- Me hace tan feliz escuhar eso…

- Me alegra que te quede claro…

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvieron a juntar sus labios… con un ósculo menos demandante que el anterior pero igual de apasionado e intenso… tocaron la puerta del despacho… habían tardado demasiado…

- ¿Se puede? -pregunto Archie-

- Claro –respondió Anthony-

Archie abrió la puerta del despacho y ahí estaban ellos… de repente Archie sintió retroceder en el tiempo… cuando recién Candy había sido admitida en el seno de los Andrew… ambos tenían ojos soñadores… esa risita nerviosa… para su hermano Alistear y para el mismo nunca hubo duda que entre ellos había un gusto mutuo pero que al crecer… ese sentimiento podía transformarse en algo mucho mas profundo… no se habían equivocado ahí estaba la prueba… ni siquiera la supuesta "muerte" de su sobrino había logrado aletargar en Candy el sentimiento que le despertaba Anthony… al contrario parecía que crecía y crecía…

- ¿Qué te sucede Archie?

- Pensaba en mi hermano…

- Archie…

- Te aseguro que si el estuviera aquí estaría muy feliz…

- Lo se primo… lo se…

- Vamos afuera….

- Vamos…

Candy y los dos paladines que le quedaban salieron juntos rumbo a la sala donde les esperaba Albert…

- Ya me estaban preocupando…

- Disculpa tío… no era la intención…

- Vamos tranquilo… quiere preguntarte algo…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Piensas vivir aquí?

- Me gustaría tío… pero no puedo dejar a mi padre… además que él no viviría aquí…

- Es verdad sobrino…

- Pero si puedo prometerte algo…. Vendré todos los días… se que el tiempo perdido no se recupera… pero quiero estar cerca de ustedes…

- Me parece fantástico…. ¿Y la tía?

- Esta en su habitación –dijo Archie-

- Lamento haber sido tan duro con ella pero ella tuvo la culpa…

- Yo se Anthony y te aseguro que ella también esta consciente de ello…

- Bueno se que quieres seguir hablando con Candy… si quieren salgan a jardín a continuar su platica…

- Gracias tío…

El par de rubios salio sin pensarlo…. El jardín de las rosas estaba en todo su esplendor… justo como ellos se sentían en ese momento…

- Candy…

- ¿Dime?

- Quiero que sepas que este hombre del bastón… hará todo por hacerte feliz…

- Te aseguro que yo te amo… con o sin bastón…

- Candy se que quizás es mucho pedir… pero… ¿te gustaría que tu y yo tengamos un noviazgo?

- ¡Anthony!

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Un millón de veces si… se que tengo que aprender a conocerte otra vez y tu a mi… pero puedo prometerte que voy a dar lo mejor de mi para que esto funcione…

- Te hago la misma promesa…

El par de rubios se tomaron de las manos para encaminarse a una banca del portal de las rosas… estuvieron platicando largo… muy largo rato… había tanto que decirse…. Tanto que escuchar el uno del otro… se miraban mutuamente como un par de quinceañeros con los ojos rebozantes de ternura… se propiciaban caricias mutuas…. La necesidad de sentirse era demasiada…

- Candy… Quiero decirte algo…

- Te escucho…

- Se que me has dicho un millón de veces que no te importa que use bastón… pero si algún día te llegara a importar dime que me lo dirás…

- Te lo prometo…

La pareja volvió a besarse… a lo lejos eran observados por Archie y Albert…

- Y esta es la prueba de que el amor puede perdurar a pesar de todo cuando es verdadero…

- Sí… así es tío… a veces pienso que hay cosas que están escritas…

- A veces lo creo que yo también ve… lo creíamos muerto… estuvo Terry en su vida y mira nada más…él no murió y ella parece que no lo olvido nunca…

- Así es…

La pareja se tomo de la mano para entrar en la casa y continuar platicando a planear sus vidas…


	6. ¿QUE PASO DESPUES?

**QUÉ PASO DESPUÉS?**

Después de ese día en que Anthony regresó a las vidas de los Andrew… Candy estaba más en las nubes que nunca…sus compañeras del hospital le decían que se notaba que algo bueno había pasado en su vida porque si su sonrisa era bella ahora era deslumbrante.

Anthony hablo con su padre y se alegro de que su hijo recuperara su sonrisa sabía muy bien que para Anthony era una loza muy pesada estar lejos de su familia… pero sobre todo de Candy… de quien ya se veía influencia… desde que supo Anthony que no caminaría bien…. Cambio su colorida ropa por trajes solo en tono azul marino o negro… ahora había que había vuelto el color a su vida también a su ropa… su sonrisa era como la de aquel chiquillo al que solo le importaban las rosas… ya hasta hacía bromas de su propia cojera… lo cual sin duda era influencia de Candy…

Anthony también había influido en ella ahora ella se había vuelto mas refinada y mesurada sin dejar de ser humilde… tal como fue alguna vez Rosemary la madre de Anthony…

El noviazgo entre la pareja progresaba muy rapido… era obvio que ya les era muy difícil estar separados el uno del otro y como contrario a lo que Anthony quería hubo fiesta para darlo a conocer ante la sociedad…. Fue gran sorpresa para todo el mundo que el sobrino que se creía muerto de William Albert Andrew vivía… que no habia muerto hacia tantos años y que ahora era un hombre que usaba un bastón además todos recalcaban su gran sentido del humor… Anthony había usado ahora lo que le habia causado un gran complejo a su favor… ahora todo mundo le llamaba "El hombre del bastón" como el mismo se decía a veces… además de que seguramente se casaría muy pronto con la hija de Elroy Andrew lo cual no era nada alejado… era obvio que su necesidad por estar juntos no podía contenerse más… al tiempo Anthony le dio una gran sorpresa a la rubia en una de las tantas fiestas de sociedad le pidio matrimonio así…

- Este "hombre del bastón" como se que han llamado todos ama con toda su pasión y con todo lo que su alma tiene… Candy mi bella Candy ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Anthony se hinco como los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas y Candy con llenas de lágrimas en los ojos acepto la propuesta que se le hizo… algo que era ya muy esperado por todos…

La vida de "El hombre del bastón" y su amada Candy no fue siempre todo miel sobre hojuelas… pero algo había quedado muy claro… no importa que se atraviese la muerte, la distancia, el tiempo, otras personas… cuando el amor es realmente verdadero… nada de eso importa para las almas que realmente se aman… porque el verdadero amor no tiene obstáculos… tampoco importa la apariencia física… porque el amor no ve el físico… sino el interior…

Por eso para todos aquellos que sabían de su historia de amor…. al escuchar los votos matrimoniales de Anthony una frase de George W. Lyttelton que dice así:

"El amor puede esperar todavía cuando la razón desespera"

Y así empezó la historia de amor de "El hombre del bastón" con aquella mujer que a punto estuvo de perder la razón por puro amor…

-FIN-

* * *

**_Ahora si resuelvo sus dudas: muchas me preguntaban que como era posible que Candy no reconociera la voz de Anthony… bueno déjenme decirles que hay que recordar que para Candy y todos estaba muerto…. Recordemos también que hay personas con voces parecidas… con esa idea en mi cabeza hice que Candy no lo reconociera al hablar._**

**_Otro duda que me hicieron llegar fue que como Anthony se entero de lo acecido con Terry… bueno es algo que no se menciona en la historia que yo quite para no hacerles la historia tediosa, pero una vez que Anthony se queda con su padre, el padre de Anthonyeste vigila los pasos de Candy a través de un investigador privado._**

**_Si tiene otra duda estoy a sus ordenes chicas. Quiero agradecerles de nuevo por leer y comentar y otra pregunta ¿Les gustaría un fic más largo con un Anthony usando bastón? Las leo niñas!_**


	7. AGRADECIMIENTO FINAL

Gracias chicas por esta semanita leyendo esta historia... de verdad qu eles agradezco a todas a las que dejaron un review y tambien a quien lo hizo en forma anonima... creenem que en mis planes si esta escribir una hsitoria de anthony usando baston... continuar esta historia la verdad no lo habia pensando... cualquiera de las dos cosas que ocurra tardara un poco en lo que la idea toma forma en mi cabeza.. esero no sea tanto para poder publicar pronto... mientras tanto aqui estoy leyendo y de vez en vez publicar algo cortito! Gracias por su apoyo chicas!


End file.
